My Princess
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: He wasn't in love…he knew he was never going to be. Hence the fact that one of his night stands had resulted in a baby was alarming! There's no way he can have a baby in his life, right?


**Summary: He wasn't in love…he knew he was never going to be. Hence the fact that one of his night stands had resulted in a baby was alarming! There's no way he can have a baby in his life, right?**

* * *

**My Princess**

"How can you be so damn sure it's my kid?!" Dean shouted, a vein in his head pulsing.

"Excuse me?" Natalie's eyes narrowed as she stared him down.

Dean swallowed, and took a step back. He realized that angering a pregnant woman, especially a _heavily_ pregnant one was not a very good idea.

"I-I mean, it can't be mine!" Right, the plan to keep her calm was failing as each word left his mouth.

Her face was growing redder and redder. "How can you say that?!" she shouted.

"What I mean is, it can be someone else's right?" he amended, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I have not been with anyone since I met you!" she shrieked, tears started forming in her eyes.

"Oh god…don't cry, don't cry…I was just suggesting…I mean we took all protections…and…" he awkwardly reached out to pat her. It looked like he was petting an unfriendly dog.

"I _knew_ telling you was a mistake, you would never believe! You aren't the type of guy would take such a responsibility right? But the stupid voice in my head, tell me that you _should_ know!" she whimpered.

Dean stood there stunned. The only family he could ever see himself involved just him and Sam, he had never expected _anyone _else to be suddenly thrown at him.

"I'm sorry," he simply said, apologizing to her because he couldn't be the man she wanted him to be.

"I shouldn't have told," her mumbled words were hardly audible.

"No, I'm glad you did," Dean told her awkwardly.

"Why Dean? It's not like you are going to stay, it wouldn't have really mattered to know if you were the father of my child!" she laughed bitterly.

"I-" Dean started to say something, but he couldn't form any words that would be of comfort to Natalie.

He swallowed, he had to say _something_. "Natalie, I'm sorry…but what I do, it's not safe. I can't have a baby on me!"

"Right," the way she said it, he knew she didn't believe him.

"No, you don't understand. I have to take care of my brother-"

He should have shut up when he had had chance.

"Are you trying to joke?! Your brother is a humongous monster! He can take care of himself! I can't believe you said that! How can you think like that? It's _your_ child damn it! You know what? I'm glad you won't be around! I rather prefer being my baby's only parent than have a person like _you _around!"

Gaping at her, Dean stood frozen. Natalie was a soft type of girl, and her shouting and glaring at him as if she would murder him without any guilt this very second was quite a sight.

"LEAVE! JUST LEAVE!"

"I'm so-" the glare she gave him was enough to make him run for life.

Feeling uneasy at what had happened, he walked toward the front door. Just as his hand was on the doorknob, he heard a strained cry. Fear gripped his heart as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Dean!" she looked at him, pain clouding her face, she was clutching her stomach.

"What happened?" he ran to her, and supported her.

"My water broke!" she replied, clutching him.

* * *

As soon as Dean had taken Natalie to the hospital, the doctors had taken her in and asked him to complete some paperwork and wait outside. He had long since finished completing the form handed to him and was now pacing outside her room. One of the doctors had come and informed him that there was a slight complication, at that Dean had panicked.

He couldn't imagine anything happening to Natalie _or_ the baby!

"Please…please let them be alright!" he repeated under his breath.

Time passed extremely slowly and Dean continued to pace; no doctors came to inform him what was happening, and at one point it felt as if he could barge in the room and demand some information.

But he didn't do anything.

He waited, and as he waited…he prayed.

After what seemed like hours, Dean heard a cry.

A baby's cry.

He felt alarmed, why was the baby crying? Was it alright?

That's it! He was barging in now!

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" He got out of his breaking in position.

"Wh-hat?"

"It's a girl!" the Doctor beamed at him.

"Oh, thanks," he was dazed. He felt weak with relief, the baby was fine! Thank god! "How's Natalie?" he asked, thinking back on her screams.

"She's fine too, a little tired, but alright. I assume you'll want to go in now, yes?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, and taking a deep breath walked in the room.

Natalie lay on the bed, looking tired but very happy. She had a small bundle in her arms and her face was shining with happiness, the anger he had seen on her face gone as if it had never been there.

She looked up and her smile faltered, "Its okay Dean, you can leave. Thanks for bringing me here."

"No, I want to see…her," he said quietly and continued walking up to the bed.

Gently leaning, he looked at the baby in Natalie's arms.

"Wow," he whispered at the little angel in front of him.

She focused her eyes on him; they were a replica of his.

_She was his daughter!_

Her eyes met his, and a bond seemed to form. "May I hold her?" he asked, not taking his eyes off _his_ baby girl.

Silently, Natalie handed him his little girl.

"She's so beautiful," Dean half said and half crooned as he smiled.

His baby girl giggled, and her tiny hands reached out touching his face. He gave her one of his fingers and she clasped it in her hand firmly.

"You're so beautiful," he rocked her gently, completely lost in his world.

She made a noise as if conversing with him and held his finger with such strong hold that it was almost impossible to believe.

"She knows her Daddy," Natalie sniffed.

"Yes, she does," he replied, looking up from her daughter.

"I'm so very-"

"Dean, I told you, its fine! I…uh-"

"No, it isn't! You listen to me, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk before. I'm sorry that I even thought of and spoke such things to you; I can't believe that I wanted to leave this little angel. And I'm sorry that I doubted at her being mine. I was a jerk! I'm sorry…would you let me be a part of my daughter's life, Natalie?"

Natalie nodded furiously and burst out crying.

"Shush, its okay," he told her, not able to touch her since both his hands were holding his daughter.

"I-I'm s-s-so _happy!_"

"So am I." Dean grinned, blushing a little.

He continued rocking his baby girl and whispered sweet words in her ear, the last thing his daughter heard just before she fell asleep was Dean's soft mumble, "_my princess._"

And indeed, she lived to be his princess.

She was his family…his blood…his daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! I just love Daddy-Dean stories, I imagine him to be an awesome dad especially to daughters because of his protective nature.**

**This one shot is something which I came up with at random, I hope you liked it.**

**Please do leave me your reviews.**

**You can send me requests too, of future Daddy-Dean and his daughter ideas. =)**

**Please review! =)**


End file.
